Just Like Me
by Xaroc
Summary: A weaponary company had threaten Kaiba's family and he is forced to give up his job as CEO to his brother and live in America with little money. He is forced to find a job as well take care of his son, in hopes of bring the weaponary company down before it is to late. Life Situtations / Lanuage / Cuteness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Do you understand what you need to do?" An old man said.

"Yes father. Kaiba Corp will be yours." A woman said before leaving the office.

"Good Better not fail me, my daughter."

A week later, "Mokuba! Come on we are going to be later!"

"Comming bro!" Yelled out a black haired boy as he race down the stairs to his elder brother Seto Kaiba.

Seto looked down at his younger brother before headed out to awaiting limo. A driver opened the door for them. Once they were inside, Mokuba looked at his older brother. "Seto mind I start to date?" He asked as the limo started to head to Mokuba's school.

Seto raised a brow. "Why? Aren't you a bit young to date?"

"Uh-no. I'm not. I am 15 years old. Old enough to dat. Plus with you always so busy so I have to be one to date." Mokuba responded.

Seto shook his head at this. "I hope you know I do go on dates."

"Okay besides the one night stands you go on. You have never went on a real date. So I figure I have to be the respondible one and date."

Seto looked away. "I don't think so." He didn't want to hear his young brother wanted to date.

While on their way Mokuba thought of something. "Bro, if you think have something more than a one night stand-"

"What are you up to? Trying to make a game out of this?" Seto had a feeling that Mokuba is trying to get a date by making a challenge out of it.

Mokuba grinned at this. "Maybe. You see I'll be getting a date as well and the one who can keep their relationship wins. If I win, I get to be CEO of Kaiba Corp for a year."

Seto looked at his brother again with his brow raised. "And if I win what do I get?"

"Uhmm... Afraid to lose?" Mokuba sounded innocent.

"Agh... If I win you can say good bye to your games for a year." The elder brother narrowed his eyes not really want to go through with this.

Mokuba had to think on that and weigh his opitions. "Eh it is worth the risk."

The limo driver dropped off Mokuba then he took his boss to Kaiba Corp Headquaters. It would be a few Hours til Seto would get a text from his brother telling him that he got a date tonight. Seto narrowed his eyes at this for his own brother is a step ahead of him in this little game.

He ran his hand through his hair for this is bothering him. "Can't believe my little brother is going out. That I'm alloing it. I guess I can go to a club or something to have time to myself." Seto said to himself and decided to go. So he texted to his brother.

At school during lunch, Mokuba saw the text that Seto had sent. As he read it, he was chocke that his brother is okay with him going out. "He is okay with it? This morning he didn't want me to go out."

The girl that was sitting next to him. "Well maybe he has someone as well."

"Leitha I really doubt it. I hate to say this about my brother, but he is a play boy at times." Mokuba blinked thinking that Seto is going ot have or pick up a woman for tonight.

"Eh, can't blame him, at least we can spend time together. So don't question it." Leitha said as she took Mokuba's hand.

"I guess you are right." He said with a smile.

Later on in the day, into late afternoon, early evening, Seto had finished up at work and headed off to a local club for the rich. He sat at a table on the upper level and ordered a couple of drinks.

As he leaned back against the booth, while he enjoyed his drink as well enjoying his time there. He was it was early for the people hasn't showed up yet and the music isn't too loud. A hot curved thin blonde woman spotted him there alone so she came over to her to introduce herself. "Hey there. My name is Andrite Lynn Komic."

"I don't care. Since I am in a good mood. I suggest you leave." Seto said before taking a sip of his drink.

Andrite sighed at this. "I don't want to ruin your mood, but I've always wanted to meet you. I admire your work and what you do."

Seto glanced up at her. "Want an autograph or something?"

Andrite nodded. "Yes please."

Seto rolled his eyes as he signed his name on a napkin to give to her. andrite thanked him as she is about to leave, Seto thought that it might be great to talk to someone and she is good looking as well so he invited her back for a drink and to talk.

As Andrite and Seto talked, Seto ended up drinking more than he planned and he started to tell her what happened between him and Mokuba about having a date and how he felt about it. Andrite laughed quietly at that thinking it is cute.

Seto looked at her oddly as Andrite noticed he is drunk. "How is that funny? He has a date as he is grown up and I am still a jackass without a date." He said before ordering more drinks.

Andrite shook her head a little still think its cute. "I thinkg you are an over protective brother. But that is a good thing, for it shows you car. Is that why you are here?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't have a date and I don't want to be alone in the mansion." Seto said as he took another shot.

"I didn't know the great Seto Kaiba didn't like to be alone." Andrite teased.

Seto gave her a look. "No. I like being alone. Just I'll go restless knowing my brother is out."

"I think you are looking for a date. That is why you are here." Andrite pointed out making Seto shrugged. "that is how I see it. That and you are a little drunk. Not so great picking up women."

"Tch, I have money that all women cares about. I may be drunk but if I flash some cash, they won't care." Seto said as he took another shot.

Andrite rolled her eyes and took the liquor from him. "If you want to pick up a hooker or a gold digger. that isn't a real relationship."

"I don't want a real relationship. I really don't. My entire life has nothing but distrusting in others. My mother dumped me in the orphange after my real father had left me before my brother was born. My step father nevered loved me. So that is why I don't like getting into relationships." Seto explained to her.

"I see... But you subconiously want one. How else can you explain that your jealous of your brother?" Seto thought on that. "Deep down you do want to be loved which is why you are getting wasted." Andrite said as Seto became quiet on that for a few moments.

"Even so, who would want to love an asshole? Explain that one to me." Seto gave her a minute to explain herself.

Andrite shook her head. "You really are not a jackass that you say you are. You are a billionaire yet you find the time to help out with the orphans or the kids that are in need of help. A reall asshole doesn't even thinkg twice of helping out. You just play the role to keep everyone at bay. If they try to fuck with you you screw them up big time."

Seto thought about what she had said to him. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew me."

"Let me have a chance to get to know you." Andrite put her hand ontop of Seto's hand

After a while, Seto decided it was time to go home. Once he stood up, he fallen back down. Andrite came over to him to help him out to his limo. the driver took Seto home. When they got to Seto's home, Andrite helped Seto into his home and a servant helped Andrite to Seto's room.

Andrite put Seto on his bed. While Seto was sitting up, Andrite took his shoes off as she looked at him. "You are a real mess you know that?"

Seto wanted to say something but Andrite had him lie down on the bed. "there."

Seto slowly blinked as he was tired when his head hit the pillow ready to pass out. "Don't tell Mokuba..." He said quietly.

"Don't worry I won't. And I would suggest that you take a day off for you to recover." Andrite said before leaving.

The next morning, Andrite had spent the night on the couch and Mokuba walked into the living room finding her. "Oh great. My brohter had another woman with him." He said walking up to her.

Andrite was startled by this. "Huh?" She saw Mokuba there.

"How much did he pay you! God why does Seto do these things!" Mokuba sounded upset over this. "Seto!" He called and went upstairs to confront his brother before Andrite could explain.

Seto groaned hearing Mokuba calling for him. His head stharted to hurt like crazy as Mokuba started to enter his room, Seto pulled the blanket over his head.

"It is none of your business. Now leave me alone." Seto said for he wanted to pass out again as well not moving from his bed.

"Seto I can't believe that you let someone like her spend the night. Is that why you allow me to go on a date so you have a reason to go meet women just for your pleasure?" Mokuba started to lecture.

"Don't lecture me. I didn't sleep with her. I allowed you to go on your date because I know you wanted to go and need someone. Not for my own reason. I went to a club and talked with Andrite. Then helped me to my own home for I had to many drinks." Seto shrugged as he wanted some peace and quite around him.

Mokuba blinked at this. "I didn't know." He said as he wanted to look after his brother. He looked over at at Andrite. "I'm sorry.

Andrite shook her head. "It is fine. Come on let's have your brother rest." Mokuba nodded and left with Andrite.

30 minutes later, Mokuba left for school and Andrite thought it would be best if she stayed til Seto is up. Early afternoon, Seto finally came down after cleaning himself up. "I see you are finallyup."

Seto looked over at her. "I'm surprised you are here."

Andrite shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you are doing fine since I am free today."

Seto thought of something remembering what she said about wanting to get to know him better. "Want to go out?"

Andrite was stunned to hear that Seto has asked her out She nodded thinking it would be fun. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A few months had passed as Andrite and Seto were starting to date more and getting close to each other. Few mornings had passed as Andrite is starting to feel sick every morning so she decided to see a doctor to know what is wrong. To her surprise she learned that she is pregnant.

After stepping out of the doctors office, she called Seto and asked him if they can meet up somewhere. About 30 minutes later, Seto showed up at a small resturant of Domino City and sat at Andrites table. "What is that you need to talk to me about?"

Andrite swallowed and gave him an evnelope to show what the doctor had said about her morning illness. Seto opened the envelope and read what it said. He blinked a few times as he had to reread it again and surprised at this. "This says you are..." He looked at her.

Andrite nodded. "Yes I am. I don't know what to do. We aren't even married and we are having a child." She looked down at this for she is ashame to be having his kid.

Seto rubbed his brow for a moment to think this over. "I don't mind. If I am having a kid then so be it. I have the means of taking care of it. As for the marriage I think we can solve that little problem."

Andrite looked at Seto with a smile. "Really? That would be wonderful." She blushed at this as she teared up feeling happy.

A month later, they were married and 8 months had rolled by as Andrite gave birth a boy named Rezien who has blue eyes just like his father's and even had his looks making him an spitting image. 3 years later, While Seto is at work, and Andrite is at home taking care of Rezien, her father had called.

"Well hello there Andrite I didn't think you would pick up or speak with your old man. For we haven't spoken to each other for 3 years now. So how have you been?" The father said with a smirk.

"Father...I can't go through with the plan. I just can't for I love him and we have started a family." Andrite felt scared about this.

"Oh don't give me that my dear. For you are in a perfect postion to hurt Seto kaiba the most. You will keep up with the plan or I would have to get involved. It is up to you." Her father hanged up on her.

Andrite sat down as she was worried and panicing about this. She knows what she had to do and it was to tell Seto the truth but feared it. Before she even made the call, Rezien walked in.

"Mommy who's dhat?" He asked as he held a teddy bear by the arm while rubbing his eye with another hand.

Anrdite sighed. "Mommy is busy." Seh said as she got up so she can put Rezien into bed so he won't have to over hear to what she has to say to his father.

Meanwhile, Seto was in his office filling out some paper work and planning some conference meets when he got a call. "Babe?"

"Seto I have to say... I am sorry... I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do anything to you." Andrite started as she paniced.

Seto blinked at this. "Sorry? Sorry about what?" He asked then heard her hang up. "Andrite!" He yelled as the line went dead.

He decided to look up Andrite on the computer to see why she is acting so strange. He leaned back as he screached then blinked seeing her name popped up Yachi Komic's profile up. He read that she is the daughter of Yachi and found out he has a business in weaponary and was allied to his step father to him this isn't good. "No...just no. This can't be right. There must be some reason..." He closed his eyes as he started to understand to why Andrite would be so upset and this angered Seto so. He decided to make a safety net before heading home just in case of anything as he had a feeling that his son is endangered.

After he is done, he headed home to get some answers. When he got there, Andrite ran over to him as Seto glared down at her with hate in his eyes. "Tell me the truth Andrite. About who you are for I want answers now."

Andrite swallowed and nodded. "Seto, I'm sorry. She had him go to their room. "About 4 years ago, my father wanted me to get close to you and with your trust, he thought I can take the company undernearthe you by using the bi laws. I didn't want to tell you that and sorry for I should."

Seto balled up his fist glaring at her hearing that. When she about to touch him, he took a step away from her flicking her hand away. "You...played me... You FUCKING PLAYED with me!" He yelled angrily.

Andrite shook her head. "No I didn't. After I found out I was having Rezien I fell inlove with you and I wanted to be with you. I didn't want to go through with the plan so I stopped all connections and try to block him on everything. But he found me."

"How can I believe you! You had played with me. You have Fucked up me and my son's life! Why couldn't you tell me before hand? You know I have trust issues. And what did you do? What did you fucking do! You had a plan to take MY company away!"

Andrite couldn't answer that. "Seto please... I know I have messed up. But Father is is going to try and take down your company himself." Andrite warned.

"Oh I'd love to see him try." Seto glared at her." But we are through Andrite. Through. do you hear me?"

"Yes Kaiba I do hear you loud and clear." A man's voice was heard.

Seto turned his head seeing a man standing there with a couple men in suits. "Yaichi I should of known you'd showed up here at my place."

"Indeed." Yaichi smirked at this. "Well now, is this how you treat my daughter? I knew you were bad but not like this." He looked at his daughter. "thanks my dear for leading mme here, I can take it from here."

"Why you..." Seto took a step forward, but the men in the suits pulled out their guns and aimed them at him.

"You see kaiba, I'm the one calling the shots."

"Father stop this!" Andrited yelled at his father getting his attention.

Yaichi called off his men. "Bring in the boy." He snapped his fingers and 2 other men brought in Rezien.

"Rezien!" Seto called out now worried about his son.

"Just hand over the company and I'll give your son back. It is that simple." Yachi smirked.

"I don't think I can do that. Even if I wanted to there is no way I can just hand it over to you." Seto said as he is feeling trapped but he slowly reached into his suit jacket.

"Guess you don't care for your son's life." Yaichi took a gun from one of his men and aimed it at Seto.

Seto took a step back. "Actually, I do." He said narrowing his eyes planning something.

"then sign over the company."

"Over my dead body." Seto pressed a button to make a hidden door open to discrat the men so he could charge in and take down one of the men that heled his son. He took one of the men and threw him into another before grabbing his son and ran out of the room.

Seto ran outside into a garage to grab anything that has wheels. He hopped in a black slick car and told it to start up as he took the wheel and drove out. When he is out, he looked at at Rezien and reached his hand over to him checking on him to see if he is hurt.

Rezien looked up at his father then looked down as he is confused to what is going on. Out of the corner of Seto's eye, he saw something comming over quick. He sped up knowing what they came for and he won't make it easier for them. "Computer bring the Kaiba jet online." Seto commanded. The computer complied and brought the jet online and had it cometo where the car is at.

Seto looked at both sides with his eyes noticing that the cars are getting closer to him. Within minutes, he was boxed in with a car on each side of him. Seto may not like the plan he came up with, but once he saw his jet he looked at Rezien and used an arm to get him into his lap. "Hold on to me." Rezien nodded and held his father tightly. When the jet arrived, it had manged to keep up with the car.

"Open the hatch." Seto commanded. The computer opened the hatched. As the two cars beside Seto started to poud the sides, a thrid one came up from behind to ram into him. With a swift motion, Seto pulled the emerancy brake, flipping a switch and pressing a button to enject the driver seat into the air.

While in mid air, Seto pulled on a string to make them drop into the jet. Rezien still held his father but once he was in the jet, he looked around and felt a rush of excitment as he loved this. Seto grabbed the throttle and using a thumb, he flicked a switch and pressed a button to fire a missle at his own car to hit the three other cars then flew off.

"Contract Mokuba." Seto commanded the computer. When the phone call got throught, Seto explained Mokuba of what just happened and to meet him at the air port. When Seto arrived at the airport, he waited by his jet for his brother while keeping Rezien in his sight. Mokuba arrived and walked up to him as he is still confused to what is going on.

"Seto, what is going on? Why must we meet here?" Mokuba asked his elder brother.

Seto looked over to him and sighed. "Mokuba my son's life is endangered as well for my own." Seto closed his eyes for a moment to drown out the pain of what just happened. "Andrited... she used me... she had a plan to make me give up Kaibacorp."

Mokuba's eyes widen at that. He was a lost of words on this and isn't sure about it. "So that is why you had me come here?"

Seto shook his head. "I am here to leave Japan."

"No. You can't!" Mokuba yelled as he didn't want his brother to go like this.

"I need to. For Rezien's sake for if I stay here, then they'll hunt me and him down or even you. I don't wan tthat to happen."

"Where will you go?"

"To America and to live there as well in a small state."

"Won't they find you there anyways?"

"Not if I'm not a CEO."

"Not a CEO? You mean you don't own Kaibacorp?"

"Right. I no longer own the company. For you do mokuba. As you are in the Bi laws so I can switch the ownership over. I know this is rough, but it is the only way I can ensure my son's safty."

"Well yeah. So you are out of a job? Going to America with no money?"

"Well I'm taking some out of the account and made a new one. So that should last me a year or so. I really don't want to be tracked down."

Mokuba nodded. "I understand. If you need anything please call me.

Seto nodded then the brothers hugged knowing it will be a long while before they could see each other. Seto went to get Rezien so they can board their flight. Rezien whined as he wanted to ride in the jet again and not some plane. Mokuba chuckled a little seeing that as he couldn't help but to notice how Rezien is alot alike Seto in every way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Seto had bought 2 tickets to America and was headed to the state of Oklahoma for it was small and Yaichi would have a diffcult time tracking him down. When they arrived at the Will Rogers Airport, Seto signaled a taxi cab for him to be picked up as he didn't know the area to well. When the driver asked where to go, Seto had to think on where to go first as the first thing came to mind is clothes for him and Rezien.

The cab driver nodded. "So need some cheap clothes huh? Well at this hour, Wal - Mart is your best place to go."

"Wal - Mart?" Seto heard of it before and remembered they were asking him to carry a couple of his items.

"Not from here huh? Well they are a world chain department store that carries almost everything you need. From pet supplies to electronics." The driver explained.

"Alright then take me to the nearest Wal - Mart."

"You got it." The driver drove to the closest Wal - Mart in the city. "So, what country are you from? I can tell you aren't from the states for you are really too clean and sharp."

"We are from Japan." Seto answered.

"Japanesse man huh. You speak almost perfect english for someone that comes from there. I usually get they hardly speak english or its very rough." said the driver. "You know like, You buy, you pay 50 dollars." He mocked the lanuage.

Seto shook his head. "They are of the lower class that doesn't have much to begin with. And really quite smart for they are ripping you off and laughing at your ass for doing so."

"Yeah I guess you are right on that. So why did you come here to the states?"

"Eh, I like learning about different cultures." Seto lied.

"I see. That is why you are in Oklahoma. To learn about the native americans."

"Yeah, something like that."

When the driver drove up to Wal - Mart, Seto got out and told the driver to wait for him. The driver nodded while Seto reached in to get his sleeping son. Rezien groaned as a protest as he didn't want to be disturbed but once his father picked him up, he clung to him and slept on Seto's shoulders.

Seto took a push cart and try to place Rezien in carefully but Rezien didn't want to be moved as he held onto his father's business suit. But eventually, Seto got him in and headed to the clothes selection to pick out some clothes for himself and something for Rezien. After he is done with picking out clothes, he went to the hydgiene selection to get soap and shampoo and other stuff as well.

When Seto passed by the toy selection of the store, Rezien started to wake up a little rubbing his eye with one hand then saw all the toys. "...Daddy..." He said as he whined a little now fully awaken as well getting his father's attention.

Seto glanced down at his son. "I see you are awaken now." He said then saw what his son is pointing at. "No I am not getting you any toys today."

Rezien pouted, crossing his arms throwing a fit; kicking his father.

"Rezien stop it! I am not getting you a toy."

"I want a toy!" Rezien made a fuss.

"I said no. And it doesn't matter how much you throw a fit I still won't give you one." Seto said and when he passed by a shelf filled with toys, Rezien reached out to grab a toy which made the shelf fall along with the toys. Seto had to stop as he wanted to yell for he is upset with his son and stood there trying to calm down. Rezien saw this and put the toy he had back onto a shelf but that shelf too had fallen.

A worker that was near by had seen this and how Seto is trying not to yell at his 3 year son as she decided to come over to help out of picking up toys.

Seto looked over at her noticed that someone was near. "Sorry about my son."

The worker shook her head. "I have a son about his age and a 1 year old daughter. So no worries."

Seto nodded as she placed the toys back onto the shelf. Before he could walk on, the worker stopped him for a second. "I'm not going to question anything but does he has something to discrat him?"

"No he doesn't for we just moved after losing our things in a fire." He said as he thought on it and seeing that Rezien is restless.

"Perhaps it would be better to get him a little something if he lost his things in the fire."

Seto looked at Rezien for a moment then he picked him up and set him down. "Alright you can pick out 1 toy but make it quick though." Seto instructed Rezien.

Rezien nodded quickly before running off into the toy area. He looked all over til he saw the stuff animals and smiled seeing a black stuff cat. He picked it up and hugged it close to him before running off to his father but only stopped seeing a jet that seem simular to the one that his father has. He picked it out before running back to his father carrying the 2 toys.

Seto saw what he had and sighed. "I said 1 toy." He said as held up 1 finger. "Now what do you want?"

Rezien looked at this father then at the two toys as he wanted both. He hugged them for he didn't want to give them up. Seto sighed at this then took the toys from him and held up both of them to Rezien. "What one?" He asked again for Rezien to pick. Rezien pouted for he still wanted both. "Look we don't have time for this. I can simply just leave them here."

Rezien whined as he screamed at that. "Stop it." Seto said in a very firm voice as he put up the toys. Rezien cry and screwam when both are put up. He even tried to reached out for them. Seto kept Rezien at a distant. "Will you behave?" Rezien nodded to his father and saw his father get the toys to hold up to him. "Now what do you want? the cat or the jet?"

Rezien looked at them both before pointing at the jet and his father gave him it. Seto looked at the worker for a moment. "Mind if I open it?"

The work nodded. "You can open it." She said then Seto opened the package to give the toy jet to Rezien. He picked up Rezien and put him back into the seat before finishing up his shopping.

After paying for the stuff, he went back to the cab driver and put the stuff in the cab before telling him to head to the nearest motel. The driver nodded and drove there.

When they reached to the motel, Seto took out the stuff of the cab and headed in with Rezien to get a room key so they could have a place to stay. Once they have a room, they put the stuff down in the room as Rezien ran in to jump on the bed to play with his jet. Seto sat down turning on the T.V. for a moment before deciding on what to eat.

Seeing it is late he ordered some pizza and while he waited he tried to think on what to do next. REzien continued to play with his jet making jet like sounds and pretend to fire a missle like the one he saw a few hours ago. Seto looked at some coupons in the phone book to see what kind of apartments are there in the city as the next day, he would go out to find an apartment and as well a job.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A year later Seto was having problems of looking for a job since he is known to be a CEO of a major company that is still up and running. Most employers find that to be risky in itself for they fear that Seto could take over.

Seto was at his bank to check his funds in the account and saw he has enough to live off for a month. He ran his hand through his hair for this is stressing him out for he couldn't call his brother and risk of having Yaiching track him down. He took a little out of the account to have on him for he will spend most of the day with Rezien while he finds a job.

While he walk through the city, he found a toy store that was family owned and it had a help wanted sign. He decided he might try his hand at this. When he walked in, Rezien's eyes widen to see all of the neat toys and how the kids are playing with them. He tried his best to pry his father's hands off of him but Seto kept him close to him as he walked up to the counter to ask for an application forum.

An older man was working at the counter til he saw Seto. He had to look at him as he looked someone that he knows but he brushed it off. "Sorry sir but we are not hiring at this time. For we just hired someone this morning."

Seto narrowed his eyes at this for his luck isn't that great. "Whatever."

"Wait a minute." The old man said to stop Seto from leaving so he can go around the counter and walk infront of Seto. "Let me get a good look at you for you look like my grandson Xaroc in every way. The proud stance, the determination in your eyes. As you are great with kids well that is what I see on T.V."

Seto was shock to found out that someone look like him. "I'm flatter but I have stuff to do." Seto said as he was ready to leave but Rezien wanted to be let go so he could play with other kids.

The old man noticed Rezien trying to escape his father's graps. He chuckled for a moment. "Let him go for a minute." Seto looked at man like he is nuts. "Just trust me." The old man said.

Seto sighed at this and let go of Rezien. Rezien looked around seeing he was let go. He looked at his father then at the old man before he went behind his father's legs. Seto was confused at this.

The old man chuckled at this. "I have a great grandson that is the same way." He said then took out a stuff animal to give to Rezien. "Here you can have this."

Rezien looked at him then looked at his father to see if its okay before he took the stuff animal and snuggled it. "Thank you."

The old man smiled at Rezien. "You are welcome." He went back behind the counter to give Seto an appilcation. "Here I guess it wouldn't hurt to fill it out."

Seto looked at it and shrugged to fill it out. While he is doing so, Xaroc a man that looks very much like him but with his hair longer and have it pulled back in a pony tail came over for he isn't pleased. "I don't know why you are giving this man an appicaltion Kediji for we are full staff." he said not wanting Seto to be here.

Kediji sighed at this. "Yes I know but it wouldn't hurt. Just in case of anything like in the near future we need the extra help for osmething."

Xaroc narrowed his eyes before looking at Seto. "We don't need help from him. See him out of the door."

Seto clenched his fist. "No need I am leaving anyways." He left and Rezien followed afterwards.

A week had passed and Seto is walking down the streets as Rezien is getting hungry. Seto decided to stop to get something to eat for his son so went into a local dinner. When he was seated at a table, Seto checked to see how much cash he has on him and found it not to be enough but saw he had a credit card as he decided to use it.

After they had their meal, Seto put the card on top of the ticket so the waitress can pay for it. As the waitress ran the card, it read error so she punched in the numbers on the card and it still read error. She came back to tell Seto that the card isn't working.

"Are you sure? I know I got something on that card. Try it again." Seto said as he didn't want to hear that his card isn't working.

The waitress shook her head. "Sorry sir but it isn't working can you pay in cash?"

"No I can't I only have the card on me so I think something is wrong with your machine." He started to agrue with the waitress.

"There is nothing wrong with our machine. And you are telling me that you have no way of paying th food?" The waitress agrued.

"Look run the card again I know it works." Seto glared at her.

She shook her head. "Look ifyou are going to cause a problem then I have to get my manager and report you in."

"You know it wouldn't hurt if you let me run to an ATM to get cash out."

"I don't think so, because then you would be stealing and I can't let you go. I will be right back with the owner and we'll straighten this out" She left there leaving Seto wondering what he will do. He can simply just leave but that is a risk in itself. He put his head down on the table trying to figure this one out.

Rezien looked at his father and reached over to pat him on his arm. "Its okay daddy." He tried to comfort.

Across the table, a woman with black hair with natural purple highlights that has eyes of different colors saw what was going on and couldn't help but to feel sorry for them. When she saw the waitress comming back with the owner of the dinner, she got up to get infront of them

"What are you doing Faye?" The waitress asked for the woman is a regular.

""Anne, shut up." Faye said then looked at the owner. "John if you go over there you are going to make it worse. I mean sure he didn't pay it but demanding money from him and threating him, will only get yourself Killed." She sighed. "And I remember that you ddin't have enough for your pet's office bill and I ended up covering for you so please can't you do the same to him? If you really want I can pay fo rhis meal." She wanted to stand up for Seto as she could tell he needed the help.

"Alright Faye you have twisted my wrist. I'll let him slide just one time" John said as he looked over at Seto who still had his head down trying to think of what to do.

Rezien got down and went to his father's side to give a hug as he is still trying to comfort his dad. Seto lifted his head up noticing the owner standing over him, he glared at him showing he isn't in the mood.

John saw the look and now know he need to say the right things and clamly. He rubbed back of his neck as Seto made him nervous with that glare. "If you have something to say then say it. Or you are wasting my time."

The waiter cleared his throught. "Well I came to tell you that it is on our part that the machine is broken and for your troubles I would be paying your meal since the waitress was giving you a hard time and I don't like that she did."

Seto stared at him for a moment thinking it over. "Alright thanks." He said showing he doesn't want trouble.

Jonh nodded seeing Seto relaxed as he felt relaxed. "Umm mind if I give you son some ice cream?" He asked kindly.

Seto glanced down at his son who is nodding quickly. He gave John a nod to give permission. The owner nodded and left to give Rezien some ice cream.

As Rezien was eatting his ice cream, Faye, came over to give him a flyer for a local day care thinking it might be best for REzien so he could play with other kids and not to be bored. Seto looked at the Flyer then looked up only to see that she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next day, Seto decided it might be good for Rezien to be in a day care while he is out trying to look for a job. He walked there with Rezien and signed him up for the free trial. While he is doing so, Rezien clung onto to his father not sure about this as he doesn't want his father to leave him here.

Seto sighed and kneeled down to Rezien's level to explain to him that he will have fun here and meet new friends and that he will be back. Rezien didn't want it so he hugged his father wrapping his legs around SEto so he wouldn't have to leave him here. Seto sighed at this as he had to pry his son off of him. He thought of something before taking the jet to show Rezien that he will be there and used the jet to show he will be with him. Rezien nodded as he let go taking the jet back so Seto could leave.

While Rezien is playing with the jet at a table, a kid that has black hair and blue eyes named Bray, was being dropped off by his mother, Faye. Bray looked over and saw Rezien playing there alone and seem sad. Faye encouraged Bray to go over and talk with Rezien knowing he needs a friend.

Bray looked at his mother at first being shy but he went over to introduce him while his mother leaves to go to work. Bray sat down next to Rezien. "Hello there. My name is Bray what's yours?"

Rezien looked at Bray as he was shy and didn't know what to say. He kept the jet close to him. Bray notice the jet in Rezien's hand. "Oh kool toy." Bray said as he is trying to make conversation withRezien

Rezien looked at his jet. "My daddy gave it to me..."

"Oh kool! I don't have a daddy anymore I only have a mommy." Bray was excited to get REzien to talk with him.

Rezien looked at Bray seeing him that he is just like him. "I only have a daddy." He said then sighed. "He left me here"

Bray smiled at that. "This is a good place. You can meet new friends like me and mommy's and daddy's comes back." He explained.

"So daddy will be back?" Rezien asked feeling a little better while talking with Bray.

"Yep just like my mommy."

Rezien couldn't help but to smile at that as he is less worry. "My name is Rezien." He introduce himself for throughout the day, Bray and Rezien played together and becoming friends til it was wam for them to go home.

Seto came in later in the day to pick up Rezien and saw him talking to Bray who is the same age as him. Rezien looked over and saw his father. He took over running over to him to give Seto a hug. Seto chuckled at him. "Miss me?" Rezien nodded. "And did you have fun?"

"Yes I made a new friend! Can I come back here please?" Rezien asked for he wanted to see Bray again.

"We have to see but come on its time to go home." Seto said for he let go of Rezien to have him follow. On the way out, Faye came in to pick up her son, when she saw Seto, Seto narrowed his eyes as he didn't say anything to her as she didn't say anything back letting Seto leave.

When Seto and Rezien got to the apartment as well settled down, Seto went to lie down on the bed for he was exhausted from walking everywhere trying to land a job but didn't have any kind of luck. A few minutes later there were knock sounding sounds on the door making Seto get up to see who it is, but only to find out there was an eviction notice on his door. He grabbed it as he glared reading it. "No this can't be right!"

Rezien came over to see what is going on. "Rezien stay inside. Daddy will be back for I have matters to attend to." Rezien nodded as he went back inside as Seto walked ot the main office.

Seto walked to the office and when he got there, he didn't knock to be let in so instead he bust through as he started to demand. "What is the meaning of this! I had paid for the apartment in full!"

The landlord sighed at this. "One stop the yelling or I have to call the police and two we know that you paid for the rent but we are remodeling the complex and we are doing your side."

This really had pissed off Seto for now he doesn't have anywhere to go and have the risk of losing his son as well. "Couldn't you just move me to another side or give me the security deposit!" He still yelled as he balled up his fist.

The landlord shook his head. "Sadly we can't, for we are filled up and your lease isn't up."

that isn't what Seto wanted to hear as he kicked the office desk over as he lost his temper. "GIVE ME MY FUCKING MONEY BACK!" He started to yell in japanesse as it was partly english.

The landlord jumpped back when his desk is kicked over then had someone called the police to get Seto. "Calm down sir before you do anything you'll regret"

"You are nothing but a cheap ass son of a bitch" Seto still yelled but it was in japanesse to where no one could understand him. The cops had shown up as they tried to get Seto out but had to forcfully removed him the office. the landlord wanted to press charges but the cheif adviced the landlord it wouldn't be wise for Seto could win and they are just taking him away so he could calm down. The landlord told the chief that there's a young child in Seto's apartment.

The cheif nodded and had one of his men to go and get the boy. The officer nodded and went to get Rezien to bring him to the station. When they got there, Seto was put into a cell by himself to let him cool off. Rezien was scared since he couldn't be with his father and didn't know what to do but the officers there tried to keep him calm and let him know that they only have his father so he could calm down and wouldn't hurt himself. They saw how charming and cute Rezien is.

Faye came in with her son to file a report against her ex husband. While she filled out the report, Bray looked over and saw Rezien, he tugged on h is brother to get her attention and pointed at Rezien. "He is the friend I was telling you about."

Faye looked down at Bray then see where he is pointing at. She saw Rezien as Bray called him over to them Rezien looked over and ran to them seeing Bray. Faye looked at Rezien for a moment then looked at the officer. "Any idea why he is here?"

The officer nodded. "His father had snapped on the landlord so we are keeping him over night just to let him cool off."

Faye sighed at this as he felt bad about Rezien. "Hm... I would like to take him with me so he wouldn't have to stay here. But I would like to speak to his father."

The officer nodded and allowed Faye to follow him to show Faye where they are keeping Seto at. "Just to warn you. he speaks Japaness so I don't think you'll be able to get much."

Faye nodded then saw Seto sitting down breathing in and out slowly for he was still too upset of what just happened. Seto glanced up noticing someone there. He glared at her showing he doens't want to be messed with. Faye sat on the outside of the cell.

"I don't want to talk." He said in japanesse while glaring at her.

Faye sighed as she know she need him to get him to speak english and he needed to calm down for health reasons. She thought so something that would make Seto speak english. "I hopw you don't mind but your son will be comming home with me."

This really got Seto's attention. "He won't go with you for I won't allow it!" He still yelled in japanesse.

"Well then I guess that means you are okay with it." She said as she is trying to get him to speak english.

Seto glared at her. "I said NO!" He yelled in english

"Okay then I won't since he is your son I just want permission."

Seto look at her oddly. "What game are you playing here?"

"I am not play any kind of game. I just want to help you out."

"The last person that helped me out, I needed up losing everything so don't you think I can trust you with my son."

Faye looked down at that and felt bad that seto thinks he can't trust anyone.

"Listen I don't know who you are or why you are asking me to let Rezien to go with you but Rezien is staying here."

"Very well then but he is friend of Bray thought since he has no one else and he could get a good meal in him instead of staying here and getting next to nothing and get a very uncomfortable sleep ." She explained of what could happen.

Seto had to think about it. "bring him here." He demanded. Faye nodded and went to get. Rezien came in and saw his father behind bars, but not caring he ran over to the cell. "Daddy..."

"Daddy why are you in here?" REzien asked curious.

Seto sighed at this. 'You know when you are bad, I put you in time out? Well I've been bad and this is my time out spot."

Rezien nodded understanding. "Can I be in with you?"

Seto shook his head. "No son you can not."

Rezien sighed then looked at Faye. "Can I go with her? This is Bray's mother."

Seto sighed hearing that his son wants to go with Faye as he thought about it for a moment. "You sure you want to go with her?"

Rezien nodded quickly. "Yes... Pwease?"

Seto rubbed back of his neck as he hated to do it. "Alright you can go with her." He looked at Faye. "If I hear you have harmed a hair on his head I will hunt you down."

Faye nodded at him understanding. "Don't worry I will bring no harm to him." She said with a smile after that her and Rezien had left the station with Bray.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When Faye took Rezien to her home, Bray was eager to show Rezien around the house. Faye prepared dinner for the boys as Bray and Rezien went into Bray's room to play. The two boys were having fun til dinner was done. After dinner and Faye had gotten them ready for bed, Bray and Rezien stood up to talk about thier parents.

Rezien told Bray about his mother and fathre and how his father protects him from everything and why he hated to be alone. Bray saw he could relate to him as his mother had protected him from his father. "My daddy isn't like your daddy. My daddy hits my mommy and even smells badly."

Rezien felt bad about Bray then thought of something. "I like your mommy she is nice."

"I like to have a daddy like yours." Bray got what Rezien is thinking. "Let's bring them together!"

Rezien nodded at that. "Yes and I can try to bring my dad here."

"And I can try to talk my mommy into staying." Bray said for he loved the idea. "So lets do it!" Both boys giggled before going to sleep.

In the morning, Faye took Rezien back to the station and had Bray follow her. The police had let Seto out as no charges are pressed but he need to get his things out soon as possible. But back of his mind wondering where to stay at. Rezien saw his faather and ran over to him to hug him tightly for he had missed him.

Meanwhile just outside of the station, Bray is keeping Faye from leaving by acting tired and was sitting down on a bench. "Umm Mommy could Rezien and his daddy stay with us?"

Faye looked down at her son's request as she sighed. "I don't know. It is really up to him."

"Yeah but his daddy can protect us." Bray said to making his mother think on this and know she needed someone there.

As Faye was thinking about that as she doesn't want to use someone like that, Rezien was talking to his dad about the same thing. "Daddy can we stay with Bray's mommy?"

Seto glanced at him as Rezien had stopped him from leaving. "I don't know son. She might use me for she is a stranger."

Rezien shook her head. "No she isn't a stranger. She is mommy of Bray and Bray is my friend."

Seto just sighed at this seeing he won't let up that now he doesn't have anywhere to go and no money it would be benfitcal to ask at least. He walked out of the station and saw Bray talking to his mother making sure that she stays there Rezien had talk with his father now he knows he is being set up by the two kids.

Faye saw him comming out and as she went over to him to ask, Seto held up his hand. "Save it I know what you are going to say. Seems our sons want us to live together."

Faye nodded at that. "It would seem so. But it is really up to you. Truth is, I need someone to protect my son. I know sounds silly to ask a total stranger but my ex put my son's life endanger and I wish I could move but don't have enough money."

Seto thought of what she is say and surrprise she is giving him a run down on her situtation. "So want me to protect you sort of a way? Knew it was too good to be true."

"Well you don't have to then but I am giving you free rent and place to stay and food,"

Seto heard free rent for being her bodyguard. He thought about it some more and figure it wouldn't hurt. "Alright I'll be the bodyguard to you and to your kid since I have free of rent."

Both Bray and Rezien both said Yes together making Faye and Seto look at both of them. Faye shook her head with a soft smile. "Guess we don't have a choice in what we say."

"I guess not." Seto said then Rezien looked at his father. "Daddy are you going to pick up our stuff? I miss my jet."

"Jet?" Faye asked softly then thought about soemthing before getting into her purse and pull out some change. "Here you might need some cab fare to get your stuff and here is the address to my house."

Seto is shocked at Faye is helping him by giving him some money thinking she isn't too bad afterall since she told him what he is getting himself into before he made his desion. "Thanks. Come on Rezien we need to get our stuff." Rezien nodded quickly and they left to get their things.

After they had gotten their things from the apartment, Rezien hugged his jet and followed his father out there they took a cab to Faye's house. Seto leaned back as he is glad to be leaving here and have somewhere to go. Rezien was in the back playing with his jet.

When they got to Faye's home, Seto got the stuff and started to head towards the door when he saw a vechical parked close to the house for now having 2 cars at this house. Seto thought it was weird for a signal mother to have 2 vehicals.

Before Seto could have the chance to knock on the door, Bray ran out and stopped seeing Seto. He went behind Seto and pointed inside. "Daddy is beating my mommy."

Seto looked at Bray then dropped the stuff to run in and into a room, there he saw a large man beating up on Faye. He glared at this as he didn't like seeing this. He rushed in and pulled the man off of her. "Go run. Leave him to me."

Faye nodded then ran out of the room leaving Seto to deal with her ex husband. Seto manage to block the man's on comming punches and once he was opened Seto kicked the man's mid section hard enough to kick him out of the room. Seto upper cut the man to get him out of the house and knocking him out just long enough for Seto to call the police to get rid of the ex.

Seto went to see how Faye is doing afterwards, he saw that Bray and Rezien was trying to comfort her. Seto kneeled down to check if she needed to go to the hopsital or not, as he was checking on her, Faye hugged him and even cried into him. Seto didn't push Faye away, seeing her emotionally hurt as well for thankful that he came to her rescue liked he promised. He sighed as he hugged her back seeing that she did needed him and he decided to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Two months had passed as Seto and Rezien is still living with Faye and Bray. Seto didn't feel so stressed out about anything as Rezien has a roof over his head and food in his stomach as Seto can forcus on getting a job so he could hire some people and do investigation on Yachi. He still was having a hard time getting one, but he would take care of Bray and Rezien while Faye is out for work and even clean and make dinner.

While Seto was at the house taking care of the 2 boys and had just given them their lunches when he recived a phone call. "Hello?"

"Ah good you there. You must know that you are a hard man to track down." An old man said over the phone.

Seto wondered who this was and why would he be tracking him. "Who is this?"

"Oh no worries, for I want to inform you that you have a job at the toy store. Thing is, I need you to come in today as soon as you can for I had convinced my grandson into hiring you.".

Seto had to sit down for hearing that he had a job but the problem is to come in and he is is taking care of the 2 boys. "Sadly I can not leave. I am baby sitting someone's kid and I cna't leave him behind."

"Well bring your son and the kid along. You can still watch them as the store is a kid friendly place. Really this is one time offer."

Seto had to look at Rezien and Bray thinking it might be good for them. "Alright I'll be over." He said hanging up then got Bray and Rezien ready to head out and head over to the toy store. When they arrived, Bray and Rezien were amazed on how the store looked and how the kids are playing with toys. A kid about their age came running over to introduce himself. "Hi there! I am Ace."

Rezien looked at Ace and stepped back due to his exictment. "I am Rezien."

Bray looked at Rezien for a moment before looking at Ace. "And I am Bray. Nice to meet you."

Ace smiled at that as he thought he was making friends. "Awesome wanna play with me?"

Before Bray could answer a man came over and looked to be a father of Ace. "Don't you talk to them son." He said as he would drag his boy away as he isn't pleased.

"Aww...why not daddy?" Ace asked wondering why would his father would pull him away.

"Because I said so. That is why." The father responded and Seto stepped infront of him with his eyes narrowed. "If I was you, I'd wouldn't be standing there in front of me and risky losing the job. So get out of the way."

"Still charming as ever I see. As I recalled, you are known as Xaroc right? I can't forget a face whom are stuck up." Seto said. "These two boys didn't do anything to your son and yet the owner of this place is acting like a child himself. Such a great image."

Xaroc growled at Seto. "Look I can fire you at any given time so I really don't care what you think of me."

Rezien looked at his father. "He sounds like you when you get mad."

Seto looked down at Rezien and have his son get behind him. "You would but can't, see what I heard that you wasn't the one that hired me, it was your grandfather, Kediji." He folded his arms as he wouldn't show Xaroc that he can't walk over him.

Xaroc narrowed his eyes and had Ace go play somewhere. Ace looked at his father then to the two boys and had them follow him to the play area. "I can still fire you for I am the owner, my grandfather only works a few hours. I run the place. So I advise you to get out of my store."

"Or else what? You call the police on me? Oh please due I haven't had a challenge in a long time. Don't want your grandfather mad now would you?" Seto provoked him.

Xaroc clenched his fist as the old man, Kediji came over as Ace had gotten him. "Settle down the both of you. Xaroc leave him be he is my respondiblity. And if you fire him then I will restric all of your assets and income."

Xaroc glared then snorts. "Fine." He said as he didn't take his eyes off of Seto. "You really don't know who the fuck I am do you. That is really like you." He walked past Seto bumping him in the shoulder.

"Charming..." Seto said in a mild tone making Kediji sighed wondering if this was a good idea.

"Forget about him. I can handle him at home. Anyways I am glad you have came. If you are ready I can show you around the place and and get you set for tomorrow." Kediji said as he held out his hand in a gesture to show the place.

Seto nodded then went to follow Kediji so he could be trainned on how the place is run. To him he thought it would be more fun to provoke Xaroc even more if Xaroc tries to start something.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A few weeks later, Seto had continue to work there as when Faye was at work, he would bring the boys with him so they didn't have to pay for a day care. He would try to have the day off oppisite from Faye's so they don't have to worry about the kids as much. One day when Seto is at work, Kediji saw the kids playing in the play area with Ace and thought it would be a good idea to give them a book. So on the way home, Kediji gave a book to Bray to take home and enjoy it.

On Seto's next day off, he was relaxing for the first time in a long time infront of the tv with nothing to worry about or do. He was getting into sports like American football as he was learning about the game. Bray and Rezien decided to go and ask Seto to read the book that Kediji just give them.

Rezien and Bray walked over to Seto with the book in hand. Rezien crawled into his lap while Bray sat next to SEto with the book. "Can you read this to us?" Bray asked nicely.

Seto looked at both of them then saw the book. "How about I teach you guys on how to read?"

Bray and Rezien looked at each then looked at Seto. "Teach us to read?"

Seto nodded. "It is easy. Here I will start." He took the book and held it to where both can see it. He started to read the first page of the book. Then it was Rezien's turn.

Rezien swallowed as he was nervous. "Umm... I dn't know how to read."

Seto chuckled at this. "Don't worry I will help out." He said as he pointed out the words that was on the page and had Rezien follow him. Rezien soon started to understand on how to sound out the words with his father's help and once he completed the page, Rezien smiled brightly as he was proud to learn how to read.

Seto looked at Bray. "Alright it is your turn." Bray slowly nodded at this as he was nervous to read for he never did read. Seto helped him out by sounding out the words that is on the page and had him repeat then try it on his own. When Bray read a page he smiled proudly that he read. "I read also!"

"That you did." Seto said with a nod. "That you both did." He hugged them both then put Rezien on the side of him so the three could watch the game. Seto started to explain the game to them on how it works. Meanwhile, Bray was listening to him and leaned into him as he looked up to Seto as a dad to him.

Before the game had ended, Seto and the 2 boys passed out on the couch. When Faye got home, she saw that the dinner wasn't cooked, sighing at this she walked into the living room and found the boys sleeping. She couldn't help but to smile at her son seeing him snuggled up to Seto. She didn't mind the dinner wasn't cooked as she thought this was cute and her son had bonded with Seto.

She took a blanket from a room to cover them up. Seto shifted as he started to wake up, but Faye let him know that it is alright with a soft hum. Seto settled down and fell back to sleep feeling relaxed.

Faye decided to order some pizza for dinner. When the delivery boy came to give her the pizza. The boys woke up as they smell the pizza. "PIZZA! PIZZA!" Both of them yelled exictedly as Seto shifted hearing them.

Faye shushed them. "Quiet he is sleeping." She said as the two quiet down.

"Opps sorry." Bray said as they became quiet and ate the dinner.

Not to long after there was a bang at the door for it wast Faye's ex husband. "Oh no, Doyle... Kids go to your rooms and stay there." Bray and Rezien nodded as they ran into Bray's room and shut it.

Seto shook his head as the loud bang is waking him up, Faye went over to Seto to try to get him up fully til Doyle burst through the door. Seto got up and Faye stood infront of Seto in between Doyle, as she is scared to move.

Doyle looked and saw Seto there. "Bitch what is this bastard doing here! I own this place and you are not allow to have anyone but me!"

"Leave him to me Faye." Seto said to Faye as he can defend this guy off. Faye looked at Seto and before she knew it a fist came at her. Seto shoved her down to take the hit. Seto felt his jaw brusied then saw out the corner of his eye, brass knuckles. "So he came prepared." He thought to himself as he struggled to get get on his feet.

Doyle then took another strike at Seto but Seto was too fast as he ducked and punched at Doyles mid section. The two brawled it out as Faye manage to get away and get a hold of the phone to call the police. Seto took a hit in the head, then was kicked into the wall, as he was getting up, Doyle punched him hard in the stomach making Seto spit out blood and fell to the ground instantly knocked out.

Doyle panted as the knuckles had gave him the edge he needed to knock Seto out. He thought he should take care of Seto for good thinking he will be a problem later on. Bray saw this and ran to head butt Doyle. "Leave daddy alone!" Bray yelled as he got infront of Seto.

Doyle glared at this. "You ungrateful brat! I am your father!" He yelled as he was ready to strike his own son, the police had finally came. Two cops tackled Doyle to the ground as a third one is ready to shoot him with the taser.

Once they got him arrested and out of the house, Faye came running over to her son to check him over then went to check Seto over to make sure he is alright. Rezien ran over to his father to try and wake him up. A cop went over to make a report on what happened. Before Faye could answer, Bray spoke up. "Mean man came and started to beat daddy."

Faye is shock as her son starting to refer Seto as his dad. "Well started out that we were having dinner and Seto Kaiba here is sleeping on the couch, til my ex husband Doyle burst in and claim that this home belongs to him and how Seto isn't allowed in."

"I see. Well do you want to press charges against your ex husband." The cop offered.

"Yes. Yes I would like to press charges." Faye said as she is tired of Doyle keep interupting her life.

The cop nodded and gave her a court date then set off with Seto in the ambulance so he could recover. In the hopsital and sometime later, Seto started to wake up and found he is in the hopsital and his body sore. The doctor who was taking notes at this time, nodded and went to get Faye and the 2 boys.

Rezien and Bray ran in together to see Seto as they are worried about him. Seto looked at them as the latch themselves around seto in a hug. "Daddy are you okay?"

"I will be fine. There is nothing that can stop me." Seto said with a wink as he want to ensure the 2 boys.

"Daddy I was worried about you..." Bray said as he got Seto's full attention.

"Did you say daddy to me?" SEto asked and Bray nodded.

"Well are you my daddy?"

SEto had to think on this then nodded. "Well I guess I am your daddy."

"YAY!" Bray yelled then hugged Seto tighter.

"Easy there..." Seto said as he isn't fully recovered. Faye came in and watched this in the door way. She saw how close Bray is to Seto and she is glad that bray has a father figure to look up to. She waited for a while and walked in to see how Seto is doing and just glad that he is alive and safe.


End file.
